Then Comes The Marriage
by McFlytheMusical
Summary: "Amber, weren't you listening? I said that we are going to do a little 'exercise' for  two months, in which you will pretend to be married to someone."  In a few words, Mr Winkler changed the Anubis kid's lives, for a while at least.
1. The Assignment

**A/N: Okay, so here's a new Fic from me. This one is about a task Mr Winker sets the students.**

**Couples Start as:**

**JeromexPatricia**

**MickxMara**

**FabianxNina**

**EddiexAmber**

**BUT THEY WILL CHANGE! TRUST ME!**

**Eddie is the new person who is (very likely) in season 2 of House of Anubis. I came up with his last name, since I didn't know his.**

**Alright, here it is!**

Then Comes The Marriage. . .

Chapter 1

_The Assignment_

Amber wasn't really listening to what Mr Winkler was saying. I mean, so what if he was a _little _cute? It wasn't like she listened much anyway.

"And maybe it would help you all to get along. Any questions?"

She jolted back into attention. What had he been saying?

"Erm, Mr Winkler," Amber put up her hand, "What was that again?"

Her boyfriend Eddie smiled. Amber was such an airhead. But, she was pretty. And Eddie liked pretty girls.

Mr Winkler sighed.

"Amber, weren't you listening? I said that we are going to do a little 'exercise' for two months, in which you will pretend to be married to someone. The girls will pick a boys name out of a hat, and whoever that is, you will be married to," he explained.

"Ooh, I get it Mr W. So, when will we pick?"

"Now, actually. Can all the girls get in a line please?"

Amelia Pinches raced to the front of the line, hoping to get Alfie's name. Sadly (for her at least), she got a boy called Dayton Wood. Alfie sighed in relief.

Nina was up next, and she was hoping to get a certain someone.

"Fabian Rutter," she exclaimed with a grin.

Fabian smiled hugely.

Next was Patricia.

"Eddie Conway," she said with disappointment. Eddie, even though he was dating Amber, had been pestering for her to go out with him. Eddie grinned until Amber turned around in the line.

Mara was after Patricia. She was hoping for Mick, as they were still dating.

"And I've got. . . Jerome Clarke?" she frowned. Jerome smirked. He knew Mara wasn't really a big fan of him, and this would be a chance to annoy her. Plus, he did still have a tiny crush on her, even though he was dating Patricia.

Amber grinned as she stepped up. The remaining boys were okay, Mick, Alfie, and some others from different houses.

"Alfie Lewis."

She grinned brightly at Alfie, which got him a death glare from Eddie.

Finally it was Joy, who was upset that Nina had Fabian. She grabbed a name out of the hat.

"Mick Campbell."

Joy didn't mind Mick. They hadn't really talked much, and they were hoping to keep it that way.

"Alright, now it's time to pick your jobs," Mr Winkler explained, passing another hat around, this time with job names in. Jerome put his hand inside.

"Shopkeeper."

Mara put her hand in next, as she was now sitting next to her 'husband'.

"Author."

That made Mara grin. She'd wanted to be an author when she was younger.

Nina was up next.

"Teacher."

"Doctor." That was Fabian.

Mick put his hand in, hoping to be an athlete.

"Dustbin man?"

Joy stuck her hand in. Nothing seemed to be going right for her. I mean, her husband was a dustbin man!

"Archaeologist."

Patricia and Eddie were on the desk next to them, so they put their hands in next.

"Businesswoman," Patricia read out.

Eddie looked at his slip of paper.

"Architect."

Alfie grinned as he stuck his hand in.

"Singer. Well, I'd better get practicing then!" he said, striking a pose. The whole class grimaced at the thought of him singing.

"And I'm a. . . Housewife?" Amber frowned, "Hey, Mr Winker, what's a housewife?"

"It's a wife who stays at home and does the cooking and cleaning," Mr Winker explained.

"Oh. Okay. One problem. I can't cook!"

"And that's why our teachers will give you a helping hand. Now, Amelia?"

Amelia stuck her hand in. She was a swimsuit model.

"Okay, you have each been assigned a cottage to live in. . ."

"WAIT! I have to live with him?" Patricia screeched.

"Don't worry, you'll have seperate rooms," Patricia sighed in relief and allowed Mr Winkler to continue.

"Anyway, I have assigned each boy a cottage, where he will live with his 'wife'. Boys, come up now to collect your key and cottage name."

"16, Daisy Cottage," Fabian smiled.

"18, Willow Cottage," Jerome said.

"20, Ivy Cottage," Eddie said.

"22, Marigold Cottage," Mick smirked.

"24, Lily Cottage," Alfie said, "Hey, we're neighbours!"

"Very good Alfie," Mr Winkler sighed slightly, "All your cottages are on North Street, which you should all know where they are," The class nodded, "Good. Now, pack your stuff, settle in, and come back next lesson for a surprise."

The class filed out as the bell rung.

"Eddie," Amber grabbed his arm.

"Yeah Ambs?" he asked.

"I think. . . since we're going to be apart. . . we should break up."

"What? Why?"

"It's hard, I know, but trust me, it's for the best."

"Okay," Eddie blinked away the tears that were coming. He cared for Amber, he did, but he'd always known that there was no spark.

"Bye, boo," Amber said that word to him for the very last time.

"Bye, Amber."

Meanwhile, Jerome and Patricia were having troubles.

"How are we gonna be together if you're 'married' to Mara?" Patricia asked him angrily.

"I don't know. I mean, we've only been dating for a few days, and. . ."

"So you want to break up," Patricia said forcefully.

"No! No, I mean. .. well, yeah, kinda."

"But why?" Patricia tried not to cry, she never cried, but she hadn't had a proper relationship in ages, and she felt lonely. A few tears fell from her eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe it's for the best."

"Maybe."

Jerome hugged Patricia close to his chest.

"It's okay, we're still friends. It's better that way. Besides," he said, "You've got Eddie for a 'husband'," he joked.

"Great," Patricia grinned, wiping the tears away.

"Now go," Jerome smiled.

"You want me to leave?"

"No, it's just, right now you look like a panda."

Patricia grinned and hugged Jerome once more, before running to the bathroom to fix her mascara.

Married life was _not _going to be easy. . .


	2. Thresholds and Settling In

**A/N: Oh wow! 13 reviews already! Awesome guys!**

**Rachim4- Yeah, I have. I just thought that since they couldn't be married in this, then it couldn't really be Pason. Still, I do ship that couple.**

**Anonymous- Thanks! It's hard to make break-ups happy, so I guess I went with sad.**

**AutumnReign- There will be more, trust me. After my email got cluttered up with all those notifications, I decided to continue. Well, I was going to anyway.**

**Blewwolf- Sorry about breaking Patrome up, but I'm not really a fan of the couple. Still, at least you like Jara a bit.**

**HouseOfAnubisFreakLover- Don't worry, I will!**

**Tabyylynn- Aww, thanks. It's nice reviews that keep me writing.**

**House Of Anubis Fan- Well, there will be some surprises, so don't worry, it will get LOADS more interesting.**

**Applesngrapes- Yeah, I thought Peddie would be fun to do. Don't worry, I will update soon!**

**Amber-Rose-Skydragon- Thanks. I'll update very often.**

**Izzi08- How did I know that you'd review? Lol. Jara? Your obsession? No. . . *sarcasm*. Son't worry, the Patrome was only for the beginning. It will get very, very interesting. And I thought Amelia would make an AMAZING *sarcasm* swimsuit model, and Alfie a great singer *sarcasm*.**

**2theleftx2- Oh, sorry about that :). Oh well, there is Fabina (and maybe Amfie, we'll see. . .). Yeah, there will be a lot coming.**

**Scottskyhawks1999- Don't worry, I will keep writing.**

**Wow, that was A LOT! Just have to say that JOY WILL NOT BE EVIL! Okay, on with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Decided to do one of these for once. I do not own House of Anubis, Mick, Joy, Fabian, Nina, Alfie, Amber, Eddie, Patricia, Mara, or Jerome, no matter how much I want to own Jerome.**

Chapter 2

_Thresholds and Settling In_

_**16, Daisy Cottage**_

Fabian had carried all the bags from the taxi that had taken them to the cottage, and Nina was concerned.

"Are you sure that you can manage all that Fabian?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Fabian replied, even though he was obviously struggling, "Nines, can you open the door for me and just wait outside?"

"Erm, sure," Nina said, a little confused, but still she held open the door. Fabian staggered in and dumped the bags on the floor.

"Now. . ." he said, grabbing underneath Nina and pulling her up into his arms.

"Fabian!" Nina giggled as he carried her over the threshold.

"Just wanted to make it official," Fabian grinned, pecking her on the lips. Nina grinned widely. Fabian was the best husband EVER!

_**18, Willow Cottage**_

Jerome and Mara had, meanwhile, decided to split the bags between them, which seemed like a good plan, especially since most of the bags were light enough for Mara. As soon as he was inside, Jerome flopped down on the sofa and sighed. Mara sat down after him.

"So, I heard you and Patricia. . ."

"We broke up," Jerome said quickly.

"Look, I feel really bad that this whole assignment caused you two to. . ."

"It's not your fault. I just. . . don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, it's your choice," Mara smiled comfortingly.

"Maybe we didn't go together after all. . ." Jerome mumbled.

"Mmm. . ." Mara said, "I'll be right back."

_**20, Ivy Cottage**_

_I'm with Patricia!, _Eddie thought triumphantly.

_Oh, great, I'm with Eddie, the most annoying person on Earth, _Patricia thought glumly.

Eddie had managed to get over Amber pretty quickly. I mean, she had asked him out, and he had agreed, but that was before he met Patricia.

Patricia, on the other hand, was not having a good day. First reason: she was 'married' to Eddie for TWO whole months. Second Reason: Her and Jerome had just broken up. Third Reason: Alfie insisted on practicing his singing and she could hear him, even though he was two houses away.

_Poor Amber, _she thought, grinning.

"So, Patricia. . ."

"Don't even think about it, douchebag," Patricia snarled.

"Okay, okay. Trust me, _honey,_" he put extra emphasis on that word, "You'll get used to me soon enough."

"I don't think I ever will," Patricia mumbled, sinking down into the brown leather of the armchair that was in the middle of the room. At least there was the comfort of knowing that they had separate rooms, with a nice, thick wall in between them.

_**22, Marigold Cottage**_

Mick was fairly happy with Joy. I mean, she was cute. Joy, on the other hand, couldn't care less about Mick. To her, he was a sports freak. To him, she was a fairy.

However, Mick still had Mara, so he couldn't be having these thoughts about a girl who vanished for a year and came back after summer thinking that nobody would remember that she was gone.

There was a knock on the door.

"You wanna go get that?" Joy asked, reading a magazine with her feet up on the table.

"Don't you?" Joy shook her head.

"Nah."

Mick sighed and heaved himself up. He slowly made his way towards the door and opened it.

On the doorstep was Mara.

"Hey babes," Mick grinned.

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Sure," he said, as Mara walked in, "Joy, do you mind?"

"Nah, it's okay, I'm fine here."

"Joy!"

"Fine," she got up and went to her room.

"Now, what is it babes?"

"I think. . . I think we need to take a break, Mick," Mara said.

"What? Mars, I don't understand."

"I'm saying. . . Mick, I'm breaking up with you. I just don't think we're compatible, and this whole marriage thing. . . it's really hard for us to be together. Maybe. . . in two months, we'll be a couple again, but for now. . . goodbye," Mick stood there frozen as Mara exited the room after delivering the blow.

"Mick?" Joy said as she rushed down the small set of stairs.

"Hey," he said, a dazed look in his eye.

"Mick! What happened? I heard you two talking, and then the door slammed."

"Me and Mara aren't together anymore, Joy."

"Oh," she said, hugging him tightly, "Don't worry, you'll be just fine."

_**24, Lily Cottage**_

Alfie was practicing his singing. Badly. To Amber, and everyone else, it sounded like a cross between a strangled cat and a dying manatee.

"Oops! I did it again! I played with your heart! Got lost in the game! Oh, baby baby!" Alfie sung.

"Alfie, shut up!" Amber moaned.

"Oops! You think I'm in love! That I'm sent from abo-o-o-ove! I'm not that innocent!"

Amber sighed.

"Alfie! Honey! Dinner's ready!" Amber called.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah y-WAIT! Did you say food?"

"Oh, so now he hears me," Amber mumbled, "Yeah, and also, can you stop singing?"

Alfie ignored that last comment.

"What are we having?"

"Spaghetti, and please stop singing!"

"Oh, good, I like spaghetti . With chips?"

"With chips."

Amber finally came to realise that Alfie couldn't be stopped when he'd started, so she happily sat down for dinner with her new 'husband'.

At least he wasn't dancing.


End file.
